Ten Song Challenge
by chickenwriter
Summary: 10 songs. 10 Drabbles. The ship has sailed : Don't read if you don't like Monica and Andrew together...


AN: Simple concept. 10 songs. Write a Drabble before it finishes. 10 different story lines. Don't get confused. This is my first TBAA story in...like...5 years. Hope I didn't kill it. haha.

* * *

**1. Temptation - Pat Benatar**

Yes. She had it all. Everything she'd ever asked for. It wasn't enough. She wanted more. The temptation of the human existence ate at her human form. She wanted to feel that love that they felt. Romantic love. What the devil had shown her had torn her from her God, and for the briefest moment, she didn't think she'd return to him. She wanted to be in the arms of Mike Rice, watching their children for the rest of her human life. She needed him - at least she thought she did. What she really needed was the reassurance from God that she was strong enough to resist the temptation of physical love. She could resist those human feelings and return to heaven where she was truly loved and cared for. That's what she really had in her favor.

**2. Bar Room Story - Doug and Telisha Williams**

Monica's latest assignment was a broken bar owner. She sat in the corner and watched as he cleaned up. The band finished playing. She wasn't visible. As she was watching, a light glowed in the opposite corner. "Oh no..." she whispered. Andrew walked toward her, reaching out his hand. She looked at him, puzzled. "Dance with me, angel girl." He said. She smiled and noiselessly took his hand, twirling into his embrace. They could never stay like this, and that she knew all too well. He spun her around the dance floor; she was practically floating. Love swelled in her heart. "My assignment, Andrew, he needs me." "Just give me another minute." She sighed, wondering why God prohibited this type of love between angels...

**3. You're So Vain - Carly Simon**

As she walked through the desert alone, she cursed the Devil. 'How dare he think that he can command my feelings!' It wasn't about good or bad feelings. It was about human and angel feelings. An angel shouldn't long for passion and love for another human...or another angel. If she were a human, she would have gone out on a date with Mike. But she wasn't, so she had politely refused. But what about the other angel she thought of? Of course. It was always him on her mind. She wanted to see Andrew. She didn't need to sleep, but sometimes she did just to dream about him. She wished that she could love, and that was what the devil had shown her.

**4. Don't Waste Your Time - Kelly Clarkson**

It would be a loss of time on Earth for her to pursue her relationship with Andrew even though she truthfully had eternity. She looked at him lying in the easy chair with his eyes closed. He was pondering humans, and she knew it. He always was. They were friends. What did that mean? They were always together. Does he know that she loves him? Probably Not. She was wasting her time. She didn't know how he felt, but she assumed it was nothing close to what she felt. She was wrong. He had to restrain himself from touching her at every moment. He wanted to know how it felt to press his lips against hers. He wanted to know the warmth of her skin. It was impossible.

**5. And So It Goes - Billy Joel**

They only had a short time together whenever they were together. She held a special place in her human heart for the angel standing next to her. All they wanted was to leave the room without Tess, and when they got the chance, they had to address these new feelings.

He spoke cautiously:

"What is this feeling, Monica? I feel so...vulnerable...so...human."

"I understand." She whispered. "I feel the same."

"I love you." He said.

"Oh...my...Andrew..." She choked, holding back the tears. "It's not allowed..."

They fell silent. He stepped forward and took her hands.

"You'll break my heart, angel."

"I would never." She promised.

"We could keep it a secret."

"The father would know. It's not our choice, love."

"We have free will in our human form."

"What do you choose?" She asked.

"To love you, forever." He leaned forward and captured her lips.

**6. If You See Him - Reba McEntire**

They'd been fighting. No, it wasn't an angelic thing to do. No, it wasn't over anything important. No, Tess couldn't tell you what it was this time. She was tired of being the go-between. He angel babies were driving her to insanity. The amount of prayers she'd said in the last few days must have gone into the tens of thousands. Mostly containing the pleas of strength and patience.

"Tess, if you see Monica..."

"Oh, Tess. If you see Andrew, will you tell him..."

She was angry that she loved them too much to tell them 'no.'

"Tess. Will you tell..."

"Tell her yourself, Angel-boy!" She spat, moving out of the way to reveal Monica behind her.

"Andrew." She said tersely

"Monica." He replied.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Me too." They fell into an embrace. Tess rolled her eyes and disappeared.

**7. Waltz With You - Jan Krist**

He grabbed her hand. She could hear the music in the distance. 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3...The time captured her soul. He captured her heart. She closed her eyes, feeling the musical beating of their hearts while he held her close. "Waltz with me, Monica," he whispered. She couldn't think of anything she wanted more at that moment. She wasn't often in tune with her physical human feelings, but today she could feel everything. She shook as she felt a tingling in her spine. He chuckled. "Are you okay?" She smiled. "I'm more than okay, Andrew." He twirled her about the dance floor, lifting up her hands and circling around. Such a simple dance for such complicated feelings. It wouldn't be long when these simple and innocent encounters would no longer satisfy their human needs.

**8. Madly - Tristan Prettyman**

She was going mad. That's what it was. He called for her often; she could hear him. She ignored it. Tess frowned upon the feelings that she had, and Monica always listened to her. Andrew didn't. He knew he should, but he needed to make this selfish choice. The father couldn't possibly condemn these feelings - if he did, they would know by now. He wanted her. She wanted him. They had no poor intentions. What could possibly be wrong about what they felt? Love couldn't be wrong. Not between two pure beings. But, even though they were angels, they had free will and choice. They could choose to act on their feelings if they wanted.

**9. Drove All Night - Celine Dion Version.**

Being stuck in her human form bothered her. It was hot, she was tired. Tess would kill her if she knew her intent for the night. God wanted them to spend a week in the human form. She didn't question it. She had plans. While Tess slept, Monica slipped the keys from her hands. She crept out the door and started the red car, rolling down the top, feeling the wind whip through her hair. She drove until the sun rose above the trees, and there she found the house. She parked, running up to the door. "Andrew!" She whispered harshly. An angel with tousled blonde hair and sleepy eyes opened the door. "Monica?"

**10. No One is Alone - Bernadette Peters version**

"Oh. I thought I was alone" Andrew felt a hand on his back as he dangled his feet over the cliff.

"No one is alone, Andrew. God is always with you" She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and kneeling behind him.

"My last assignment..." He shook his head. "Such a mistake..."

"I know, darling. Everyone makes a mistake, more often that not."

"Yes...Free will...The humans abuse it." He said softly

"We have it, also, Andrew." She brushed her lips against his cheek.

"I know." He turned around to face her. "Oh, Monica. What will we do?" He pressed his lips against hers, and she leaned into his embrace.


End file.
